thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow '''(also known as '''Samael)' '''was originally a powerful Arkn Lord representing Death. After defecting from the Arkn, he became a powerful Dekn Lord corresponding with .Reality, as well as Mind, Madness, and Possession. He was a member of the Persophelums. Crow appeared as an antagonist in Season 3 of [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]].'' History Background Initially the Arkn Lord of Death, Samael betrayed the Arkn Lords and fled to join the Persophelums, the creators of .Reality. It's unknown what led him to this decision, but as a Persophelum, he donned the title "Persophelus Crow" as a reference to his former Arkn name (as the crow is the "bird of death"). Michael's Camera With Ellpagg's absence, Crow attached himself to Michael Knight as his new guardian. He appeared at first as a soft-spoken, somewhat shy individual; however, when Michael tried to interact with his new guardian, Crow decided to hijack Michael's body for as long as possible in order to hunt for Arkn (as well as attempt to become the first Dekn equivalent of an ArknAngel). When Michael protested, Crow threatened Michael with physical violence, as well as taunting him by pointing out that he had no say in the matter. Due to Michael's reluctance regarding this decision, Crow tried activating a relic to trap and kill an Arkn (in order to show the Arkn that Michael is now working for them). However, Ellpagg returned and intervened by sending Michael on a .relapse. Presumably, Crow was detatched as his guardian, and failed at becoming the Dekn version of an ArkAngel. His plan wouldn't have worked regardless, as it was later revealed Michael was never an Arkangel to begin with (but was believed to be so, due to manipulations by The Carver). Azrael later took Michael's place in .Reality, staying behind with the intention of hunting the Persophelums. Crow, however, refused to stand by and watch the Persophelums be wiped out (as Vine had already been imprisoned by Elias in the Cube of Souls, and Clubs had vanished). Crow caught Azrael off-guard, appearing behind him and stabbing him in the back. Azrael died from the attack, and ended up in the Infernous (though he was later released by The Carver). Personality Crow initially appeared as shy and soft-spoken, wearing thick eyeglasses and speaking in a stuttering voice. However, shortly after revealing himself to be the Dekn of Mind, Madness and Possession, he revealed a malicious side to his personality, making Michael a slave to his will (in a manner ironically similar to what the Arkn did to Humanity) and threatening him with torture if he doesn't obey. Crow also showed that he was highly egotistical, stating a firm belief that the Persophelums were the "one true good side" in the War and that Humanity should be bowing before them. Appearance Crow's natural appearance was unknown, other than that he possessed the characteristic blood-red Dekn eyes. He wore all-black clothing and thick eyeglasses, and his hair was often disheveled. He often wore sunglasses to hide his red eyes in public. Quotes Notes and Trivia * Crow is the one member of the Persophelums whose ultimate fate is not revealed. He is not seen again after killing Azrael. * Originally, Crow was set to appear in the second story arc of VoiceOfLegion, in which he would have eventually rejoined the Arkn as the End Times began. However, due to the series being cancelled, this never came to fruition. Gallery Crows.png|Crow as he first appears in at this point im literally a guardian whore. Samael.png|Crow reveals himself to be former Arkn lord of Death, Samael. Crow.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dekn Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Defectors Category:Persophelums Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A)